The invention relates to mufflers, including for trucks having engine retarders including engine compression brake-type systems.
Mufflers are known for trucks having diesel engine retarders, sometimes called engine compression brakes, including those available under the trademark “Jake Brake”. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed to mufflers, including mufflers for diesel engine retarders. The present invention provides an alternate or secondary path providing additional attenuation of noise, and lowering back pressure.